UCW Ultra Rumble 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third edition of the Ultra Rumble and first PPV of 2018.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...Ultra Rumble!

* * *

We're at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. Pyroes goes off and the crowd cheered across the arena which was decorated like the two previous editions of the Ultra Rumble.

"Welcome to the third edition of UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior and this is Joey Mickey, your favorite wrestling commentators."

"I'm so excited, Bobby! The Ultra Rumble is my favorite match in UCW!"

"Yeah, unfortunately, it will be for latter, tonight, as for right now, we're starting with a title match."

 **(Sue)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from San Diego, California, SUE!"

She was booed as she walked on the apron where she backflipped into the ring and posed.

 **(Light 'Em Up)**

"And her opponent, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

She was cheered loudly as she came to the ring with her false wings and showed her title belt to the ref who showed it at his turn before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Sue offered an handshake to the smaller girl who though about it and suddenly kicked her hand before catching her with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly tried to irish whip Sue in the ropes, but she reversed and bent down which allowed Sly to kick her in the face. She then ran in the ropes and received a clothesline from Sue.

She got on top of Sly and gave her blows to the head before tossing her in a corner and charging into her stomach, slipping out on the apron in the process and then went for an aerial move which Sly interrupted with a dropkick in mid-air.

She then grabbed Sue's arm and slapped her chest before running in a corner for a Diving Hurricanrana. She then got on a top turnbuckle where Sue caught her with a Handstand Headscissors Takedown from up there followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sue ran in the ropes and caught Sly with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown (despite Sly's small size) and followed with a Russian Leg Sweep. She then went for a Lift Reverse DDT, but Sly turned around and used the momentum to counter it into a suplex.

As Sue charged at her, Sly pushed her out of the ring and then jumped on her with a Diving Hurricanrana from the top rope. She clapped in one fan's hand before bringing Sue back in the ring and running in the ropes to catch her with a Somersault Reverse DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sly gave kicks to Sue's leg before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Spinebuster. She then applied a Side Suplex followed by a DDT while Sly was on her knees and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She irish whipped Sly in the ropes and applied a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker immediately followed by a Northern Lights Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sue irish whipped Sly in the ropes and got caught with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog. Sly then ran in the ropes and jumped on Sue with a Springboard Moonsault followed by a Sunsetflip Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She caught Sue with a Frankensteiner that sent her onto the middle rope and went for a Sandstorm. However, Sue ducked it and hit Sly in the face with a Chick Kick immediately followed by a Suefaction and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Sly putted her foot on the nearby rope to break the pinfall. Sue screamed in anger before going for a Powerbomb which Sly reversed with a DDT and started delivering many kicks to Sue's chest.

She then went for a Roundhouse Kick which Sue ducked and applied a Backstabber before locking Sly into a Sharpshooter. After around 30 painful seconds, Sly managed to grab the ropes and force the break.

Sue waited for her to get back up before going for another Chick Kick which Sly ducked and dropkicked her in the back which pushed her on the second rope. She then ran in the ropes and connected with the Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered for her as she victoriously rose her title belt.

"Wow! That was a perfect example of how to kick-off a pay-per-view!" Bobby said.

"I couldn't agree more. Though I'm sure the next matches will be even greater." Joey said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, from the Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

They got cheered as they clapped in fans' hands on their way to the ring where they posed together before Shark Boy threw his 24/7 jacket into the crowd.

 **(Guns n' Guts)**

"And their opponents, from Southern Delaware, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, Sgt. Aiden, Soldier Spike, THE FIGHTERS!"

Sgt. Aiden had let his beard grown up a bit and shaved his head. Spike, on the other hand, tied his dorty hair in a ponytail, but still had his ling beard. Both were dressed in miliatary pants and boots with red and blue headbands on their head, black sleeveless shirts that showed a skull with two guns underneath, and black bandages on their hands.

The crowd cheered for the duo as they ran in the ring like crazies and showed their belts before giving them to the ref and shaking hands with their masked opponents.

"Shark Boy and El Piranha worked hard to get this moment: it's time to see if they can get what they deserve!" Joey said.

Aiden and Shark Boy 2 started for their team while their respective partner got in their corner. they walked around and locked in a clinch which saw Aiden pushing Shark Boy easily.

They walked around and locked in another clinch and this time, Shark Boy held on his own pretty well before being pushed in a corner where the ref forced Aiden to let him go and Shark Boy pushed Aiden back. He answered with a slap straight to the masked man's face.

Shark Boy angrily jumped on Aiden with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches. He then ran in the ropes and hit his Shark Elbow Drop before showing off. Spike screamed at him from the apron which allowed Aiden to surprise Shark Boy with a Crane Kick as he turned around.

Aiden then tagged Spike in and together, they applied a Double Forehand Chops to Shark Boy as he rested in their corner. Spike then dragged him outside the ring and threw him hard into the steel steps before bringing him back in for a pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He putted Shark Boy in a corner and hit a few European Uppercuts before making him sit down and charged into him with a Canonball. Afterward, he setted him for a Powerbomb, but got pushed up which caused him to flip and land on his feet.

He tried to smash Shark Boy who blocked his arm with a kick and ran in the ropes to catch him with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown followed by a dropkick to the face.

He then twisted his arm before tagging El Piranha in who got on the turnbuckle to hit a Double Axe Handle on Spike's arm. Piranha then twisted Spike's arm once more, but he grabbed the rope and jump flipped to release the pressure and twisted Piranha's arm back.

Piranha copied him and jump flipped with the rope to release the pressure and twisted Spike's arm. The two opponent repeated this process multiple times before coming to an halt to let the crowd cheer for them.

Spike then kicked the masked wrestler's stomach and irish whipped him in a corner where he stopped his moment with his foot and slipped between Spike's legs before surprising him with a Calf-Kick. As Spike rolled outside, Piranha ran and charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle, but Aiden distracted him which allowed Spike to make him trip and fall on his balls (ouch!). He then lifted him and applied a Musclebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Spike tagged Aiden in and they irish whipped Piranha in the ropes for an High elevation Double Hip Toss. Then, as Aiden seemed ready to hit Piranha, he suddenly knocked Shark Boy off the apron instead. Spike then tossed him into the barricade before walking away and charging into him with a Canonball as he sat down against the barricade.

El Piranha then tried to smash Aiden who ducked and hit a Pele Kick right on top of his head which caused him to bounce in the ropes and run to hit a dropkick right to the side of Aiden's head. After getting back up, Aiden Superkicked Piranha's head to push him in a corner and ran at him, only to receive a boot counter to the face followed by a Rope-aided Tornado DDT.

Afterward, El Piranha tried to get to his corner and tag Shark Boy, but Aiden managed to tag Spike first who ran in the ring and caught Piranha's waist for a German Suplex. However, Piranha backflipped on his feet and then hit Spike with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest before managing to tag Shark Boy.

The masked shark ran in the ring and tried to kick Spike who caught his foot and received an Enzuigiri to the side of the head instead immediately followed by a Jump Knee Strike. Shark Boy then quickly ran in the ropes to catch Spike with a Running Black Out and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Aiden then ran in and Shark Boy ducked his clothesline before catching both him and his partner with an Hurricanrana. El Piranha then came in and clotheslined Aiden out of the ring before irish whipping Spike with Shark Boy in the ropes and hitting him with a Double Jump Knee Strike.

Then, as Spike was on his knees, Shark Boy hit a Soccer Kick to his chest followed by a Standing Moonsault from El Piranha for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy tagged his partner who lifted Spike in a Cradle Belly-to-back Piledriver position as the former got on the apron and connected with the Pushed Into The Abyss with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Aiden jumped in time to break the pin. Shark Boy kicked him and went for his Shark Boy Chumper, but Aiden pushed him in the ropes and hit a Big Boot to the side of his head before applying a Over-the-shoulder Belly-to-back Piledriver.

Piranha then pushed Aiden out of the ring which gave Spike the opportunity to catch him with a Victory Roll from behind.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Piranha then tried to clothesline Spike who ducked and Aiden came back in just in time for them to hit Piranha with a 3D (like the Dudley Boyz). Spike then tagged Aiden before lifting El Piranha and applied a Springboard Spike Double Underhook Piledriver with his partner who followed with the pin. Shark Boy tried to get back in, but Spike prevented him from doing so.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE FIGHTERS!"

These last ones happily lifted their title belts before shaking hands with thr masked team.

"What a great tag team match those four men showed us right there!" Joey said.

"Yeah: no wonder UCW have the best tag team division in the world right now!" Bobby added.


	3. Chapter 3

DING! DING! DING!

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the UCW Divas Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two divas start in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another diva will enter the match

-This will continue until all 20 divas have entered

-The last remaining diva will be declared the winner and earn a diva title match at Eternal Glory!"

 **(Nightmare)**

"Introducing entrant #1, from Death Valley, "The Reaper" HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Reaper slowly walked out into the dark arena and got into the ring where she removed her hat and jacket as the lights turned back on.

"Here is the Reaper, Harlow Beckett, looking to win the Divas Ultra Rumble Match for a third year in a row!" Bobby said.

 **(Sexy Girl)**

"And the entrant #2, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd popped for her too as she kneeled at the entrance with pyroes coming out from behind her and rolled into the ring where she posed like her father before throwing her t-shirt into the crowd and glaring at her rival. The ref called for the bell, starting the Divas Ultra Rumble Match.

The rivals glared at each other before Harlow slowly passed her thumb on her throat, like a knife. Carson answered by doing the SUCK IT! move and started delivering blows to Harlow's head before trying to irish whip her in the ropes, only to be reversed and receiving a Big Boot in the face.

Afterward, as Carson rested in a corner, Harlow delivered a series of jabs to her face, like a boxer, before irish whipping her in the opposite corner where she flipped on the top turnbuckle and then backward in the ring to receive an Uppercut from Harlow.

She then tried to eliminate her from the match, but Carson held on the ropes and smashed her face to break free, following with chops to the chest. She then ran in the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Harlow before both girls clotheslined each other simultaneously as the countdown ended.

 **(Leap Faith)**

Entrant #3 Elena Hope

The Luchadora ran into the ring and dropkicked both girls before running in the ropes and catching Carson with a Springboard Hurricanrana. She snarled at her before turning around and getting caught by the throat by Harlow who went a Chokeslam which Elena escaped by hitting a dropkick in mid-air.

The crowd chanted: "You're a psycho!"

She then tried to eliminated Harlow and Carson even joined to help, but the Reaper managed to push them back both and started jabbing them one at time until Carson blocked and kicked her in the guts which allowed Elena to grab her and run in the corner for a Shiranui. She then exchanged a high-five with Carson who then surprised her with a clothesline as the countdown ended.

 **(Like This)**

Entrant #4 UCW Women's TV Champion Genevieve Woods

The champion ran into the ring and ducked a smash from Carson before kicking her leg down which made her fall on one knee and started delivering kicks to her chest and back, ending by spitting red mist in her face. As she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches", the crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

She then turned around to find herself face-to-face with her former partner, Elena. They waited for a moment before exchanging blows with Vivi gaining the upper hand. As she tried to lock in the Coquina Clutch, Elena broke free and applied the Three Amigos. She then grabbed Carson and applied the move to her too before ducking a Big Boot from Harlow and applying the Three Amigos again.

She finished her combo by climbing up a top turnbuckle and jumping on the Reaper with a Frog Splash as the countdown ended.

 **(Song 2)**

Entrant #5 Jessie The Artist

The half of AR3's Girls ran on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Elena with a Diving Crossbody before hitting her with a Back Kick followed by a running jump clothesline. Vivi charged at her and Jessie caught her with a Rush Hour (Like Lio Rush does).

Carson went for a Sweet Chin Music, but Jessie caught her foot and applied her SOS (like Kofi Kingston) instead. Harlow suddenly caught her by the throat and applied a series of three Chokeslams. She followed by doing the same with the other girls which made the crowd chant: "Chokeslam City!" as the countdown ended.

 **(Kaos)**

Entrant #6 Lady Kaos

The huge woman slowly walked toward the ring and glared at the Reaper who waited for her. She totally didn't forgot her grudge against her.

Once inside the ring, Harlow tried to hit her, only to be blocked and received a series of jabs followed by a Spin Slap to the head. She then hit her with a Short-arm Clothesline before letting out a huge scream.

Jessie suddenly came to hit her in the back with no effects. Kaos turned to glare at her and Jessie realized the mistake she made a bit too late. Kaos immediately caught her with a Powerbomb before tossing her out of the ring, marking the first elimination.

She then turned her attention to Harlow who was resting in the ropes and went to deliver a headbutt followed by many blows and a Belly-to-belly Suplex to finish. As she turned around, Carson delivered blows to her head before running in the ropes and got knocked away easily by a shoulder tackle as the countdown ended.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

Entrant #7 Tiger Girl

The Kung Fu master ran into the ring and exchanged a short glare with Lady Kaos before they started exchanging jabs and European Uppercuts. Kaos got the upper hand and went for a Spinning Slap which Tiger Girl ducked and hit her in the face with a Springboard European Uppercut.

She then made an impressive strength demonstration by lifting Lady Kaos and throwing her out of the ring (a bit like Cesaro did with Big Show to win the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal). Elena then came to kick and smash her, but Tiger Girl quickly grabbed her waist from behind to apply a German Suplex followed by a X one and a Dragon one.

Carson then tried to Sweet Chin Music her, only to get her foot grabbed and Tiger Girl then applied a Cesaro Swing that lasted for 30 seconds before locking her in the Chikara Special. This all came to an halt, once Vivi ran and hit her in the face with her Devil's Knee as the countdown ended.

 **(Angel's Mirror)**

Entrant #8 Jessika Voorhees

The masked girl charged into Vivi, Tiger Girl, Elena, and Harlow as they rested in all four corners of the ring with Stinger Splashes multiple times, eventually applying an Exploder Suplex to all of them. She then caught Carson with a Side Effect followed by her Twist Of Fate.

Harlow then kicked her and tried to apply a Last Ride, but she landed on her feet and caught her with a Irish Curse Backbreaker instead. She then tried to apply another Twist Of Fate to Tiger Girl who pushed her in the ropes and then pushed her in the air for an European Uppercut in mid-air as the countdown ended.

 **(Paint It Black)**

Entrant #9 Sara Lewis

The Ice Queen ran into the ring and immediately surprised Tiger Girl with a Sitout Facebuster before screaming: "You will all fall into my Ice Coffin!" She then jumped on Carson and delivered a ton of punches on top of her before Jessika came to take her off and threw her out, on the apron.

Sara ran on a top turnbuckle and hit Jessika with a Missile Dropkick before laughing out loud. Harlow surprised her and tried to apply her Reaper's Scythe, but she broke free and charged into her with the Summoning (Spear). The countdown then ended.

 **(Fully Loaded)**

Entrant #10 Divas Tag Team Champion Iris Black

She ran in and delivered some strikes to Sara before applying her DDT. She then ducked a Sweet Chin Music from Carson and replied with her Diamondcutter.

After that, there were just brawls until the next countdown ended.

 **(Heroic)**

Entrant #11 Super Saraya (newcomer)

Super Sara is a medium-sized girl with pale skin wearing a purple superhero costume which includes a mask around her eyes, a cape, glooves and boots. She threw her cape into the crowd before getting in the ring and quickly kicked Iris to apply a Neckscissors.

Elena then kicked her and tried to irish whip her in the ropes, but she reversed it and caught her with an hip toss followed by a Short Arm Scissors submission hold.

Carson came to stomp on her and she replied by applying a Butterfly Suplex followed by a Body Scissors Chin Lock. Finally, Tiger Girl attacked her and to that point, it was only fights around until the next countdown ended.

 **(Motivation)**

Entrant #12 Lanuola (newcomer again)

She's a tanned, slightly muscled girl dressed in an orange top and shorts with Samoan tattoos a bit everywhere on her. Her hair were dark and pretty long too.

She got inside the ring and performed a Samoan Drop on Harlow and Vivi before hitting a painful-looking Bicycle Kick to Super Saraya and letting out a wild scream.

She ducked a Superkick from Sara and ran in a corner to hit a Jumping Karate Chop on top of her head from there. Finally, she grabbed Elena by the throat to apply a strong Chokeslam before the next countdown ended.

 **(Come Out And Play)**

Entrant #13 Bong Cha (newcomer)

She's a slightly small Korean girl with blonde hair and a cute face. She's dressed in a white Karate jacket with a green belt, headband on her forehead, bands on her biceps, and boots. She had red and black MMA gloves and black paint marks under her eyes.

She swung nunchuks around before running in the ring and hitting Lanuoal with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick. She then kicked Harlow and caught her with a Rising Sun (Rope-aided Tornado DDT).

Afterward, she started performing a series of strikes, smashes, and kicks to Jessika before finishing with a Spin Kick. Finally, she Superkicked Vivi's stomach and ran in the ropes to hit a One-handed Bulldog before the next countdown ended.

 **(Kung Fu fighting)**

Entrant #14 Miss Viper

She came into the ring and stood face-to-face with Bong Cha. the two bowed to each other before going for martial arts strikes which they all blocked or dodged back and forth.

Eventually, Elena came and tried to ruin the fun, only for the girls dodge and Double Superkick her. They then threw her out of the ring, eliminating her from the match.

Miss Viper then Spin Kicked Bong Cha before locking her in the Viper Lock. She released her right before the next countdown ended.

 **(The Question)**

Entrant #15 Diana Batist

The other half of AR3's girls belly danced on the stage before getting into the ring and hit her Hips Of Hell on Carson, Viper and Saraya before belly dancing a bit more.

Iris Black suddenly hit her in the face with her Diamondcutter followed by a Lionsault. She then tried to toss her out of the ring, but she reversed it and slammed her head on a turnbuckle, followed by her Metal slam.

She then threw Iris out of the ring, eliminating her. At the same time, Carson suddenly kicked up and clotheslined Diana twice before applying a Body slam and getting on a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Elbow Drop as the countdown ended.

 **(Bulldozer)**

Entrant #16 Bulldozer Ariyana

She's a chubby (to be polite) pale-skinned girl with long, dark brown hair and a severe look. She was dressed in a black wrestling attire and boots.

She ran into the ring and knocked down many divas with Body avalanches before jumping on Jessika with a Running Splash and tossed her out of the ring, eliminating her.

She then grabbed Vivi and tossed her out on the apron. When she noticed that she was still holding on, she tried to clothesline her, only to be ducked, but she tried again, and managed to hit which caused Vivi to backflip and land out of the ring for a surprising elimination.

As Ariyana turned around, Harlow knocked her down with a Big Boot and then locked her into a Hell's Gate until the next countdown ended.

 **(This Fire burns)**

Entrant #17 Ashley Crane

She is a Straight Edge girl with long light brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had a black and white top and little shorts for a dress. She also have several tattoos that made her look though.

She came into the ring and charged into many girls around with Running Knee Strikes to the chin. She eventually hit Sara with a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head.

Diana suddenly came to brawl with her and she got the upper hand before tossing Diana out on the apron. When she noticed it, she Roundhouse kicked her head to get her out for another elimination.

As Ashley turned around, Ariyana headbutted her head to halt her mometum as the countdown ended again.

 **(Wreck!)**

Entrant #18 Divas Tag Team Champions Cactus Jessica

The Divas Tag Team Champion arrived into the ring and brawled with everyone. Soon, Harlow grabbed Lanuola by the throat and forced her out of the ring, eliminating her.

However, as she turned around, Carson surprised her with a Sweet Chin Music which made her backflip out of the ring, eliminating her from the match. She looked at her rival in shock for a moment before accepting defeat and walking away.

The countdown ended.

 **(From The Bottom)**

Entrant #19 Jennifer Amber

She's a sexy blonde girl dressed in a turquoises-themed top and bottom and fluffy boots. She came into the ring and quickly clotheslined Ashley, Bong Cha and Viper before posing.

She then grabbed Carson and applied a snapmare followed by a kick in her back and then lifted her for a Powerbomb followed by a Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

Her momentum came to an end, when Cactus Jessica surprised her with Miss Socko which she thrusted into her mouth, shocking her. However, she managed to kick herself out free right before the final countdown ended.

 **(Charged)**

Entrant #20 The Amazon

She is a tall, muscled girl with dirty blonde hair. She had red and yellow paint in her face which was shaped like an A. Her dress consisted of a tiger top, bottom and boots.

She ran into the ring with energy and delivered a series of quick blows to Ashley before throwing her out of the ring so hard that she almost flew off. She then went to fight with Bulldozer Ariyana who managed to fight back thanks to her size advantage.

She charged at the Amazon who lowered the ropes to make her fall out of the ring, eliminating her. As she turned around, Bong Cha and Viper started giving her a series of all kick variations which seemed to stun her. However, she suddenly clotheslined both girls before grabbing them and tossing them out of the ring, leaving only her, Jennifer, Carson, Sara, Saraya, Tiger Girl, and Cactus Jessica.

The young superhero tried to go head-to-head with the Amazon, only for her to lift her with a Double Choke Lift and toss her out of the ring for another elimination. She then grabbed Sara and irish whipped her in the ropes for a Scoop Powerslam before throwing her out too.

Jennifer charged at her, but got pushed up and out of the ring for yet another elimination. Suddenly, Cactus Jessica came back in the ring with a steel chair with which she smashed the Amazon in the back. She then smashed her head which caused her to backflip out of the ring and of the match.

Jessica laughed and went to smash Carson too, but she ducked and hit a Sweet Chin Music which caused her to fall out of the ring. This only left Carson and Tiger Girl and both women looked at each other, tired, but still determined.

Once they got back up, Carson started smshing Tiger Girl in a corner before being pushed back, but Carson quickly came back at the charge. Tiger Girl pushed her back again and tossed her in her corner to hit a series of European Uppercuts.

The last one pratically made Carson almost flip out of the ring and Tiger Girl tried to push her out, but she held on and she smashed her head multiple times to get back in and brought her back in the corner to hit a series of chops to her chest.

Afterward, she irish whipped her in the ropes for an Atomic Drop followed by a Body slam and climbed a top turnbuckle for a Diving Elbow Drop. After weakly getting back up, she charged for another Sweet Chin Music which Tiger Girl countered with a Push-up European Uppercut.

Afterward, Tiger Girl tried to apply her Neutralizer, but Carson made her backflip and finally hit her face with a Sweet Chin Music before falling down. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" for both fallen girls.

Once Carson finally found the strength to stand up, she waited for Tiger Girl to turn around while resting in the ropes to go for another Sweet Chin Music, but to everyone's surprise, she avoided her leg and pushed her up and out of the ring.

"Here's the winner of the 2018 Divas Ultra Rumble Match, TIGER GIRL!"

The crowd cheered super loudly for the Kung Fu warrior as she weakly stood up and bowed to the crowd.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKIN GOD! SHE DID IT! TIGER GIRL WON THE ULTRA RUMBLE!" Joey screamed.

"What a great match: there was a lot of action, we were introduced to new divas and we got a winner who totally deserved it! I'm sure all the fans have enjoyed this as well!" Bobby happily said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Born to Win)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from St-Louis, Missouri, MATT ACE!"

The crowd cheered as the little wrestler arrived on the stage and walked toward the ring, clapping in fans' hands on the way. Once on the apron, he jumped into the ring before getting on a turnbuckle and making the peace sign, getting cheered by the crowd.

 **(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd before giving his belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell.

The two men shook hands before locking in a clinch which saw them exchanging locks and flipping around a lot until Flash actually managed to lock the Octopus Lock in. But Matt quickly escaped and backed up in a corner.

As they got close again, Flash went for a kick, but Matt caught his foot and pushed it up to make him backflip and then got caught in a headlock. Matt managed to escape by flipping out and then did the peace sign with both hands.

He then grabbed Flash in another headlock before getting pushed with the ropes and Flash ducked him twice before trying an Hip Toss which Matt countered with a Wheelbarrow Arm Drag followed by another arm drag.

Matt then ran and caught Flash with a Running Hurricanrana, but Flash flipped on his feet and waited for Matt to turn around to dropkick him in the face. He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but got reversed and hit Matt in the face with a double boot counter, flipping out on the apron in the process.

He then hit a kick to Matt's face before walking back in and getting surprised with a Jump Spin Kick to the face. Matt then irish whipped Flash in the ropes and got caught with a Sunset Flip, but he backflipped and kicked down on Flash's leg twice.

He then lifted him for a suplex which Flash countered into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt ran at Flash who caught him with a Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt immediately kicked Flash's head before receiving a violent Spin Kick in the chest. Flash then lifted him for a suplex, but he landed behind him and applied a Showstopper with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to apply a Side Suplex which Flash returned into a Crossbody and quickly hit an Enzuigiri to the side of Matt's head which caused him to flip. He then hit two clotheslines before irish whipping him with the ropes, but got reversed and hit an Handspring Enzuigiri to Matt's head which caused him to flip again.

He then rolled out on the apron and hit Matt with a Springboard Missile Dropkick immediately followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash went for a Rolling Cutter which Matt tried to counter with a Showstopper, but Flash avoided it and caught him with a Gutbuster. He then got on the second turnbuckle to go for a Phoenix Splash which Matt dodged, letting him land on his slightly damaged leg which Matt then kicked from behind.

Matt then went for a Standing Moonsault, but Flash rolled out of the way and went for a Bicycle Kick. However, Matt caught his leg on his shoulder and pushed him down to land his Standing Moonsault successfuly this time.

As Flash sat down in a corner, Matt charged and hit him with a running dropkick before making him sit up on the turnbuckle and climbed to go for a Hurricanrana, but Flash slipped under him, forced his head backward and Superkicked it.

He then ran in the ropes and caught Matt with a Springboard Sunset Flip Powerbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He immediately caught him with a Rolling Cutter after he kicked out and climbed a top turnbuckle afterward to go for a 450 Splash, but landed on Matt's knees who followed by a Jump Knee Strike to his face.

He then applied a Reverse Frankensteiner before going up a top turnbuckle and successfuly jumped on him with a Air Ace with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Flash suddenly reversed the pin on Matt.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he then shook hands with Matt.

"Man! What an exciting match!" Bobby said.

"Cruiserweight action is always exciting." Joey nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

*LION'S ROAR*

 **(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is a Champion vs Champion Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Tokyo, Japan, the UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He received a mix ovation as he calmly walked into the ring and did the 2 SWEET sign before giving his belt to the ref who also took Caesar's and called for the bell.

Caesar got ready to lock in a clinch, but Shinji simply rolled away and posed. He then rolled out of the ring with Caesar following him and got back in the ring, charging to hit Caesar as he was on the apron, but this last knocked him down with a Springboard Shoulder Tackle.

He then applied a Body Slam followed by a Springboard Splash from the apron with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The two men locked in a clinch with Caesar easily overpowering Shinji who kicked him in the guts before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Military Press Slam.

As Shinji rested in a corner, Caesar charged at him, but he rolled out of the way and hit a dropkick on him to also flip out on the apron, but Caesar immediately smashed him off there. He then himself got on the apron and ran out on Shinji with a Running Canonball.

He then brought him back in the ring while he started climbing the turnbuckle, but Shinji dropkicked him down. He then charged for a Suicide Dive, but Caesar managed to catch him in a suplex position and brought him to the entrance ramp before hitting the suplex.

He then brought him on the apron while he got inside on the turnbuckle for a Superplex, but Shinji grabbed his leg from outside and locked in a Kneebar until the ref forced him to let go. He then got back in and hit a running dropkick on Caesar's damaged leg followed by a Chin Buster on it.

He then locked in a Modified Figure Four Leglock on his damaged leg. Caesar smashed Shinji's face to try to force him to break but to no avail. He was forced to grab the nearby ropes which forced Shinji to let go.

As Caesar rested in a corner, Shinji grabbed his leg, but received an Enzuigiri to the side of his head before he could hurt it any further. Caesar then caught him from behind with a Gourdbuster.

Then, as Shinji rested in a corner, Caesar charged and hit him with a strong corner clothesline immediately followed by another one. Shinji quickly jumped on the second turnbuckle then toward Caesar who grabbed his waist from behind and applied a German Suplex right in the corner.

He then grabbed Shinji once more and applied a Weightlift German Suplex followed by a Bridging Dragon one.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He started hitting a series of jabs to Shinji's face to stun him before running in the ropes and getting caught by an Atomic Drop immediately followed by a running dropkick to his damaged leg.

As he rested in a corner, Shinji ran and hit him with a dropkick that made him flip out on the apron and kicked Caesar's leg to made him sit down before going for a Corner-aided Dropkick, but Caesar caught him on his shoulder.

Shinji managed to break free with a Sunsetflip which wasn't enough to make him fall and Caesar used his impressive strength to lift Shinji in a suplex position, but he landed behind him and grabbed his waist. However, Caesar switched places and landed another German Suplex.

He followed with another one and tried a third one, but Shinji held on the ropes and elbowed his face to make him let go. He then kicked his guts and tried a Rope-aided Tornado DDT, but Caesar resisted and lifted him for a suplex which Shinji countered into a violent DDT.

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After they got back up, Shinji ran into the ropes and received a Big Boot to the face from Caesar which caused him to backflip. Caesar then lifted Shinji on a top turnbuckle and got on the second one, but he headbutted him and jumped to hit a Sunsetflip Powerbomb.

He then got out on the apron and went for a Springboard Missile Dropkick which Caesar reversed into a Powerbomb. Afterward, he applied a Body Slam before getting on a top turnbuckle and jumping for a Frog Splash.

He then waited for Shinji to get back up before going for a kick, but he caugh his leg. Luckily, Caesar smashed his head and forced him to let go before he could damage his leg.

Shinji bounced in the ropes and dropkicked Caesar's bad leg before following with a stunning Enzuigiri to the side of his head. This didn't prevented Caesar from replying with a strong clothesline that made Shinji backflip and then ran in the ropes to hit another to the same effect followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He lifted Shinji for a Lion Bomb, but he smashed his head to break free and then charged, only to receive a Superkick to the head. Caesar then climbed the top turnbuckle and Shinji tried to catch him with an Hurricanrana from there, but Caesar resisted and lifted him for a Powerbomb, but Shinji ultimately countered it into his Hurricanrana.

He then caught Caesar from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji trid to irish whip him with the ropes, only to be reversed and getting his waist caught from behind for another German Suplex which he countered with a Victory Roll into a Kneebar on Caesar's bad leg.

Luckily, he managed to reach the ropes to force the break after around 20 seconds. As he retreated out on the apron, Shinji followed and tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick, but Caesar blocked and lifted him to apply a White Noise (like Sheamus) on the apron.

He then got back in the ring and on a second turnbuckle to lift Shinji and apply a Falcon Arrow Superplex from there followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

As Shinji was on his knees, Caesar hit a Roaring Elbow on the back of his head. Shinji was still on his knees and did the 2 SWEET sign before Caesar finally hit him in the face with another Roaring Elbow and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, the U.S. Heavyweight Champion, KING CAESAR!"

The Monarchy's enforcer weakly stood victoriously and lifted his belt.

"Woah! What a great match! 5 star, no questions to ask." Joey said.

"King Caesar brought a huge victory both for himself and for the Monarchy!" Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Break)**

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing Match for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Atlanta, Georgia, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The Savior was cheered as he arrived with his barbwired baseball bat and his two comrades, Chuck and Damian who followed him at ringside. There, he gave them his bat before getting inside the ring while they waited outside.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW World Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He walked out to a huge positive reaction and got inside the ring and face-to-face with Blake before giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men stood face-to-face with Chris smirking in Martin's face before pushing him back and receiving many blows as an answer. Chris pushed him back in a corner and charged, only to receive a shoulder counter to the face.

Martin then charged for a smash which Chris blocked and tried to apply a Body Slam, but Martin landed behind him and hit a Jawbreaker followed by a series of blows before running in the ropes and getting knocked down by a Side Shoulder Tackle.

As Martin rolled out of the ring, Chris followed and tossed him hard into the steel steps. Chuck and Damian assaulted him a bit through the entrance ramp until Chris ordered them to stop.

As he got Martin back up, this last one started fighting back with blows to his head before pushing him back first into the ring's apron. He then got him in and smashed his head on a top turnbuckle before trying to irish whip him into the opposite one, only to get reversed.

Chris charged and received a double boot counter to the face before clotheslining Martin as he charged. The ref started counting him down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

Chris got outside the ring and took steel steps which he tosed into the ring. However, as he was still on the apron, Martin stunned his head on the top rope and to knock him off and then got on the apron from where he caught him with a Diving Tornado DDT.

He then got back in the ring and lifted the steel steps which he then threw out at Chris right on his face. This knocked him down and the ref started counting him down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

Chris managed to get back in the ring and weakly stand up as Martin ran in the ropes and received a violent clothesline. He then applied a Side Slam before putting the steel steps in a corner and making Martin sit against them as he then got in the opposite corner and charged for a Body avalanche, but Martin moved out of the way, letting him crash into the steps.

Martin then got back up and grabbed the steel steps to smash Chris' head with them, busting him open. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Blockbuster which Chris countered into a Drop Suplex.

He then jumped on Martin with two Running Sentons when, as he went for a third one, he landed on Martin's knees, hurting his back. Martin then made it worst by applying a German Suplex right on the steel steps, in the middle of the ring.

He then Side Suplexed him on them before getting on a top turnbuckle and jumping to hit a Diving Elbow Drop right on his chest. Not wanting to stop there, Martin then tried to apply a Headcrusher on the steel steps, but Chris broke free and replied with a DDT of his own on the steel steps.

Martin started bleeding from the forehead too and Chris started smashing him there because of it. However, Martin simply got back up, looking more angry than hurt, and screamed: "Smash me!"

Chris smashed his bleeding head to no effect, Martin simply saying: "Come on, HARDER!" So, Chris smashed him again and again and again until Martin's face was completely red and he started fighting back with smashes of his own.

He then ran in the ropes and Chris caught him with a Fireman's Carry Slam. He then ordered Chuck to give him his barbwired bat which he did and tried to smash Martin with it, but he blocked with his hands.

Martin headbutted Chris and then got on a second turnbuckle to jump and catch him with a Blockbuster. He then grabbed him and tossed him shoulder first into the steel pose before getting out and dragging Chris to the announce table.

There, he removed everything from the table, when Chuck and Damian assaulted him until he fought back by German Suplexing them both. He then picked up a camera from the table and used it to smash Chris's head while he was still laying on the floor.

He then got Chris up on the table for a Headcrusher, but he broke free and hit an RKO right on it instead, destroying the announce table and making the crowd chant: "Holy shit!" The ref started counting both men down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

They managed to get back up in time and made their way back into the ring where Chris once again picked up his barbwired baseball bat and waited for Martin to turn around before smashing him right on the head with it.

However, instead of falling, Martin simply looked creepily at Chris, as if he didn't realized that he was hurt and bleeding. Confused, Chris smashed his head again, still no result: just Martin looking at him in anger.

Before he could hit him again, Martin kneeled down and smashed his parts (ouch!) before applying his Headcrusher. He then looked at the bat with a sinister look before picking it up and smirking at Chris. He then smashed him down with his own bat a total of 15 times.

Deciding that wasn't enough, Martin locked the almost dead Chris into his Crossface submission hold for a full minute before letting him go and allow the ref to count him down.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

He looked sinisterly at the camera with blood all over his face as he rose his title belt.

"Crap! He did this again!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I never understand what's this and where it comes from! Seriously, that was a blood bath and Martin is starting to scare the crap outta me!" Joey added.


	7. Chapter 7

DING! DING! DING!

"The following contest is the Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two men starts in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another one will enter

-This will continue until all 40 men have entered

-Eliminations occur when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-The last remaining man will be declared the winner and will earn a championship match at Eternal Glory!"

 **(Every Breath You Take)**

"Introducing entrant number 1, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he represents the Bullet Club: UCW, TJ SKILL!"

The crowd cheered for him as he slowly walked into the ring where he removed his jacket and threw it into the crowd while waiting for the second entrant.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And introducing entrant number 2, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he slowly entered like the Undertaker, but then jumped in the ring with Neville's energy. He glared at TJ and they waited for the ref to call for the bell, officially starting the Ultra Rumble.

Both men got face-to-face and TJ did the 2 SWEET sign before Johnny started delivering a series of blows to his head. He then tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but he reversed it and ducked twice before hitting Johnny with a dropkick.

He then tossed johnny out on the apron and charged, only to receive a shoulder charge in the stomach. Johnny then came back in to hit a Jump DDT. After both men got back up, Johnny went for a clothesline which TJ ducked and replied with a Backflip Kick right as the countdown ended.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

Entrant #3 Zack Peterson

He ran in the ring and delivered a quick series of blows to Johnny until he got to sit down in a corner and went for his Algonquin Boot. He then noticed that That TJ was sitting in the other corner and ran to hit another Algonquin Boot to him too.

He then posed before Johnny came back up and started striking him before irish whipping him in the ropes and getting caught with a Jumping Facebuster. He then went for his Ontario Ride, but Johnny pushed him up, leading him to hit the move on TJ who was behind him at the same moment.

Finally, Zack hit Johnny with a dropkick before the next countdown ended.

 **(Do I Wanna Know)**

Entrant #4 Aiden Remington 3

The narcissistic man arrived with his two Girls who fanned him before he ran into the Zack charged toward him, AR3 suddenly stopped him with one hand before taking a pose.

Zack simply gave him a few blows before irish whipping him in a corner where he performed a Slice of Heaven (Corner Springboard Enzugiri) right in his face. He then spotted TJ and threw him between the ropes to apply a Ego Trip (Rope Hung Swinging Neckbreaker).

Johnny then came to hit his head and the two men started exchanging blows and European Uppercuts. Eventually, Johnny went for a Superkick which AR3 blocked and hit him with his Cupid's Arrow (Wrist-lock into a jumping high knee) before the next countdown ended.

 **(Hail To The King)**

Entrant #5 Jay "The King" Reynolds

He arrived and immediately ducked AR3 before catching him with a Spinning Spinebuster as the crowd chanted: "All hail the king!" He then saw Zack resting in a corner and charged to receive a Double Knee Counter followed by a Missile Dropkick.

As Zack went for his Parry Sound Express, Jay dodged and caught him with a Backstabber. TJ then surprised him with an Handspring Cutter and tried to follow with his Skill Clash, but Jay broke free and countered with his King's Blade as the countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #6 Ken Katana

The Bullet Club member ran into the ring and caught Jay with a Weightlift German Suplex before helping his teamate back up. Together, they went to attack each and everyone of the other participants before exchanging a 2 SWEET when the countdown ended.

 **(** **The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

Entrant #7 Ajax

The New Shield member ran on the apron and hit Ken with a Springboard High Knee followed by a Superkick to TJ. He screamed: "Believe in the New Shield!" before getting on TJ and punching his head multiple times.

Ken eventually smashed him in the back to get him off his partner, but Ajax replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head which knocked him down and followed by running in the ropes for a Somersault Leg Drop.

Afterward, Zack came to brawl with him until the next countdown ended.

 **(Dead Man's Hand)**

Entrant #8 Charles "Bullseye" Alston

The cowboy drank some beer before getting in the ring and spitting it in Ajax's face to follow with a Mexican Dream (Swinging Side Slam). He then applied a Fireman's Carry DDT to Johnny, then to Zack.

Afterward, Ken Katana Superkicked his head before running in the ropes and receiving a Savate Kick from Charles. He then applied a Powerbomb to him before tossing him out of the ring for the first elimination of the match. From that point, there were only brawls until the next countdown.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #9 Havoc

The face-painted BC member jumped in the ring and caught AR3 with a Corckscrew Monkey Flip followed by a few Karate Chops. Johnny came to turn him around and received a Jumping Cutter.

Ajax suddenly caught him with his KTA (Cross armbreaker) and held him on until TJ came kicking him to make him let go. Soon, the countdown ended again.

 **(Trinity)**

Entrant #10 Jimmy Joystick

He arrived with NES themed pants and, before entering the ring, took a Super Mario Bros cartridge which he inserted in his pocket and started running like Super Mario and jumped into the ring like him.

He kicked Charles in the stomach before jumping on his back like Super Mario and repeated the process with Ajax and Johnny too. TJ suddenly surprised him with a Discuss Lariat and tried to follow with a Brainbuster which Jimmy countered into a Stunner.

He then jumped on TJ with a Standing Moonsault before getting on the second turnbuckle and jump on him with a Diving Moonsault as the countdown ended.

 **(** **The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

Entrant #11 Furno Moxley

The Crownkiller ran into the ring and jumped on Jimmy to follow with many punches to his head before getting back up and laughing crazily, then screaming: "Time to burn!"

He grabbed AR3 and putted him in the ropes where he gave him a series of jabs before irish whipping him. But AR3 twisted his arm to stop the momentum and smashed Furno in the face to make him bounce in the ropes and hit him with a Rebound Clothesline.

He then called for Ajax and the two partners hit a Double Curbstomp on AR3 before the next countdown ended.

 **(Let's Dance)**

Entrant #12 Triple B

The big man danced his way into the ring where AR3 stood in front of him and tried to push him which didn't made him move. He pushed AR3 back and the guy fell on his back.

The big man then knocked down many participants with shoulder tackles and Superkicks. He then caught Furno with a Samoan Drop and ran in the ropes to hit a Leg Drop. As Furno rested in a corner, Triple B walked to him and applied the Sticky Face which almost made him puke as the countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #13 Tiger Pakcer

The Indian Force ran into the ring and clotheslined Triple B so hard that he pratically side flipped. He then gave a series of knee strikes to Zack before applying an Exploder Suplex and repeating the process with Jay before doing the 2 SWEET sign.

Johnny tried to Superkick him, but he blocked and caught him with a Sitout Spinebuster instead. He then threw Johnny out of the ring, eliminating him from the match before going to join TJ Skill and Havoc and exchanged a 2 SWEET sign with them as the next countdown ended.

 **(** **The Second Retaliation of the Truth)**

Entrant #14 Raptor Reigns

The third and final member of the New Shield came into the ring and joined his brothers. They stood face-to-face with the three Bullet Club members and the crowd started to chant: "YES!" with energy.

Soon, both teams started trading blows and errupted into a brawl. Raptor managed to hit Havoc with a Superman Punch and immediately threw him hard out of the ring to eliminate him. The Triple Tag champs then applied an Air Strike (Pop Up Drop (Raptor) to Inverted Atomic Drop (Ajax)) on TJ before the next countdown ended.

 **(Hero)**

Entrant #15 Little Tornado

As the little superhero ran in the ring, Jay tried to smash him, only to get countered with a Bridging Wrist-clutch Leg Hook Belly-to-back Suplex. Tornado then locked him in a Surfboard transitioned into a Dragon Sleeper, but let him go after a moment.

He then caught Jimmy with an Hurricanrana followed by a Rolling Koppu Kick when the countdown ended.

 **(Pain and Sorrow)**

Entrant #16 The Homeless Dude

The young brawler ran in the ring and went to brawl with Triple B in a corner. Meanwhile, Raptor blocked a Savate Kick attempt from Charles and used his strength to throw him outside the ring, eliminating him. AR3 took the opportunity to catch him from behind with a Headlock Driver.

He then tried to get him out of the ring, but Raptor pushed him back and charged into him with a Spear before throwing him out of the ring for another elimination. Tiger Packer charged at him, but he lowered the ropes to make him fall outside and eliminate him before the next countdown ended.

 **(Black Swan)**

Entrant #17 Chavez Rabodo

The Black Swan ran into the ring and caught Homeless dude with an Ego Trip before hitting Tornado with a Claymore. He then caught Furno with a Lifting Sitout Spinebuster and Zack with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

He screamed: "I'm the Black Swan!" before Charles came to give him a few blows, only for Chavez to kick him and apply a Future Shock DDT as the next countdown ended.

 **(GORE!)**

Entrant #18 Gore

The BC leader ran into the ring and ducked Chavez before catching him with a Gory Neckbreaker. He then turned around and found himself face-to-face with Raptor Reigns which made the crowd chant: "YES!"

Both juggernauts then started trading blows until Gore got the upper hand and Spin Kicked Raptor's face. He then spat venom on his arm for a Venom Clothesline which Raptor intterupted with a Superman Punch.

However, this only made Gore bounce in the ropes before hitting the Venom Clothesline. Afterward, he charged for a GORE! and Raptor decided to charge for a Spear at the same time, resulting on their head colliding and busting them open. The countdown ended afterward.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #19 Big Guy

The BC's enforcer walked to the ring and immediately assaulted Raptor with strong blows and a Headbutt Drop. He then tried to apply his Choke Lariat Slam, but Raptor broke free and Superman Punched him.

Furno and Ajax then joined him to apply a Trible Powerbomb on Big Guy before Gore charged into Raptor with a GORE! and TJ surprised Furno with a Phenomenal Forearm from the apron. Soon, the next countdown ended.

 **(Trinity)**

Entrant #20 Bobby Gamer

He arrived with a SNES themed costume and added a Super Punch-Out! cartridge into his pocket which made him run into the ring like a boxer. Once inside, he ducked Triple B and hit him with a Punch-Out! before doing the same with Ajax and TJ.

He then joined Jimmy and together, they applied their Fatality! on Charles before throwing him out of the ring. After turning around, Bobby stood face-to-face with Big Guy and screamed: "HADOUKEN!" before hitting him with a Spinning Jump Uppercut. The countdown then ended.

 **(Cupid Carries A Gun)**

Entrant #21 Ben Jones

The Vampiric Assassin arrived into the ring and hit a Big Boot to Bobby before following with an Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam). Jimmy gave him a few blows to try to help his partner, only to be caught by a Time To Die (Chokeslam).

Big Guy then came and knocked him down with a Big Boot before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumping for a Diving Splash, but Ben rolled out of the way and trapped him in the Bite (Cobra Clutch with bodyscissors) until the next countdown ended.

 **(Can You Feel My Heart)**

Entrant #22 Dylan Torres

The Monarchy's Rabid Street Dog ran in the ring with fire in his eyes and immediately kicked Gore before applying a Powerbomb onto the knee. The Homeless Dude tried to attack him, only to be caught with a Motor City Lariat followed by a Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent).

He was then surprised by an Ontario Ride from Zack who then tried to follow with a Parry Sound Express, only to get caught with a Tornado (Spinning Side Slam) and thrown out of the ring, being eliminated after staying in the match for so long.

Dylan then turned around and met glance with Furno. The two smiled evilly before brawling together as the next countdown ended.

 **(All My People)**

Entrant #23 Ramon Carribean Cool

He arrived under loud cheers from the crowd and bit into an apple before getting in the ring and spat right into Gore's face before running in the ropes to hit both he and TJ with a double Springboard Back Elbow.

Chavez then came to give him a few blows before irish whipping him in the ropes and Ramon used them to perform a Moonsault to land behind Chavez and hit him with a dropkick followed by a Springboard Corckscrew Swanton and Springboard Moonsault.

The next countdown ended afterward.

 **(Final Countdown)**

Entrant #24 D.B. Dragon

He was cheered as he ran on a top turnbuckle and hit Chavez with a Missile Dropkick. He then followed by kicking his chest while he was on his knees (the crowd chanting "YES!" at ever kick) and did the same to every wrestler who tried to interrupt him.

Then, as Jay and Ramon rested in corners, he charged into them with running dropkicks before tossing Jay out on the apron and Roundhouse Kicking his head, making him fall and eliminating him from the match. The countdown ended again after.

 **(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

Entrant #25 Psycho X

The Sanguine Coven's powerhouse arrived and caught D.B. with a Spinning Side Slam before letting out a huge scream. He then charged right into Ramon with a Spear followed by another one to TJ.

The Arcaders then tried to attack him, only to get double clotheslined down. He then applied a Double Jumping Reverse STO to them before throwing them out of the ring, eliminating the team from the match. Afterward, the next countdown ended.

 **(Slow Chemical)**

Entrant #26 Ignition

Ben and Psycho X jumped in shock as flames errupted and their enemy slowly came toward them. Once he entered, he gave blows to both of them at turns before hitting Uppercuts which knocked them into opposite corners. He charged into them with Body Avalanches multiple times before applying Walking Side Slams.

He then grabbed them by their throats and pushed them both out of the ring. He then turned around and fought with the other wrestlers until the next countdown ended.

 **(Don't Stop Believing)**

Entrant #27 Pixar Fan

The half of the Cosplayers ran in the ring and ducked Gore to whom his delivered an Enzuigiri to the side of the head. He then caught Tornado and Homeless Dude with Tiger Suplex before applying a Child's Dream to Tornado and tossing him out of the ring.

After, there were only brawls around until the countdown ended once more.

 **(Angel With a Shotgun)**

Entrant #28 Fire Cloud

One half of the Angels with Guns ran into the ring and caught Ignition with a Full Nelson Slam followed by a Big Boot to Pixar Fan. He then applied a Russian Leg Sweep to Raptor and after, there was only brawls until the next countdown.

 **(New Day)**

Entrant #29 Baijing Lee

The Chinese cruiserweight ran in the ring and delivered a series of kicks to Gore before ducking and hitting him with a Double foot Stomp followed by another one to Ajax.

Dylan charged at him, only to be caught with a Standing Moonsault Crossbody. Lee then putted him in a Tree-ofwoe position in the corner and delivered a few Soccer Kicks to his chest before finishing it all with a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp to his chest as the countdown ended.

 **(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

Entrant #30 Poison

All the participants looked in shock as the Sanguine Coven's leader arrived. Once inside, he knocked every wrestler down with blows and kicks.

He soon clotheslined Fire Cloud out of the ring before lifting Little tornado and throwing him out on Fire Cloud, eliminating him in the process. He also eliminated The Homeless Dude before Ignition come to exchange blows with him.

Eventually, Ignition ran in the ropes and got caught with a Pop-up Samoan Drop before being tossed out of the ring, Poison avenging his teamates. Baijing Lee came to give him blows, but ended up receiving a Discuss Clothesline and being tossed out of the ring too. Big Guy then charged at him, but he lowered the ropes, letting him fall outside.

This only left Poison, The New Shield, TJ Skill, Gore, Ramon Carribean Cool, Pixar Fan, D.B. Dragon, Dylan Torres, Chavez Rabodo, and Triple B. The next countdown ended.

 **(Angel With A Shotgun)**

Entrant #31 Ace 1

The other half of the Angels With Guns ran in the ring and tried to clothesline Poison who ducked and kicked him to apply a Hellfire Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) before throwing him out, eliminating him faster than he came.

Pixar Fan dropkicked Poison in the back before lifting him on his shoulders, but before he could apply his Child's Dream, Poison broke free and Chokeslammed him hard before tossing him out of the ring for another elimination. He then took benefit of the others being too tired to sit down and wait for the next entrant.

 **(Adventure Of A Lifetime)**

Entrant #32 Yellowboy

The French cruiserweight ran on the apron and jumped for a Springboard Hurricanrana, but Poison stoped it and lifted Yellowboy on his shoulders to Powerbomb him out of the ring on Pixar Fan, eliminating him from the match.

He suddenly clotheslined Trible B out of the ring before sitting down once again and waiting for the next entrant.

 **(Alpha Dog)**

Entrant #33 Alpha Male

The strong man got in the ring and face-to-face with the Coven's leader. They started exchanging blows with Alpha Male getting the upper hand and hitting a Bicycle Kick to his face.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and hit a Pop-up Powerslam followed by a Running Senton. He finished by charging into Poison with a Spear before the next countdown ended.

 **(Enter The Dragon)**

Entrant #34 Jolk Ice Lake

The Legend Champion came into the ring and blocked a Bicycle Kick from Alpha Male and replied with a Step-up Spinning Heel Kick. He then hit Poison with a Springboard Back Kick followed by a Rolling Thunder and a Split-legged Moonsault from the corner.

As Ramon tried to clothesline him, JIL ducked and replied with a Kryo Kick before getting on a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Five Sar Frog Splash before the countdown ended.

 **(Kick)**

Entrant #35 DJ Kingston

The Astonishing One ran in the ring and hit JIL with a Roundhouse Kick followed by a People's Moonsault (People's Elbow, but instead of an elbow, does a Moonsault). He then dropkicked Chavez before getting out on the apron and jumping on him with a Springboard 450 Splash.

Afterward, Dylan Body Slammed D.B. and allowed his partner to jump on him with a Hang Time (Diving Somersault Leg Drop) before the next countdown ended.

 **(Marvelous)**

Entrant #36 Mighty Perkins

The co-leader of the BC ran into the ring and Spin Kicked Dylan before headbutting DJ. He then went to regroup with Gore and TJ Skill before they started beating everyone else down.

They held Ramon to allow Gore to hit a GORE! on him and also beat Alpha Male down before Perkins climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Moonstomp. Finally, Perkins applied a Canadian Destroyer on D.B. before the next countdown ended.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

Entrant #37 Freddy Escobar

The Prince ran in to join with his two partners DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres. Suddenly, they exchanged glances with Gore, Perkins, and TJ Skill of the Bullet Club along with the New Shield.

Soon, all three factions started brawling all around the ring. Raptor Reigns ended up clotheslining both Gore and Dylan Torres out of the ring before being surprised by a Prince's Blade from Freddy which knocked him out of the ring as well, finally eliminating him. The countdown then ended.

 **(Not Afraid)**

Entrant #38 Mario Sanchez

He arrived and started delivering BOOM! Elbows to everyone before finishing with a Snap Piledriver to Alpha Male. He finished by applying a Great Fall to Freddy before the countdown ended.

 **(Burn In My Light)**

Entrant #39 Chris Blade

He ran into the ring and immediately brawled with Chavez, not forgetting their fight at World War 3. Chavez used his size to get the advantage and almost applied his Future Shock DDt, but Chris broke free and hit a Backflip Kick on top of his head.

Chris then clotheslined a stunned Chavez out of the ring before helping his partner D.B. back up and worked with him until the last countdown arrived and finished, sending the 40th and final entrant of the Ultra Rumble.

 **(One-winged Angel)**

Everybody jumped in surprise. Spartacus, the huge white-haired man who demolished the Red Peacock League's team at Alliance, slowly walked out at the entrance. All the wrestlers in the ring looked with fear as he made his way toward the ring.

He then entered the ring and looked calmly at all the wrestlers. Suddenly, everyone but Poison charged on him, beating him down together. However, he managed to push them all back and Superkicked Mario before throwing him out of the ring, marking his first elimination.

Alpha Male charged into him with a Spear, but failed to notice it had no effect. on him and received a German Suplex from behind. Spartacus then threw him out for a second elimination.

Perkins kicked him in the guts and went for a Perkins Driver which he escaped and replied with a Chokeslam before throwing him out, eliminating a third man. As he turned around, Chris Blade and D.B. Dragon started delivering kicks to him, stopping only after they gave him a total of 50 kicks.

Spartacus answered by catching both Dragon Blades by the throat and forcing them out of the ring for a total of five eliminations. Afterward, he turned to Poison who bowed to him and together, they eliminated DJ Kingston and JIL.

Freddy Escobar then charged and struck both men with knee strikes and Superkicks. As they kneeled, he ran in the ropes and hit Spartacus with a Prince's Blade before Poison Chokeslamed him. The two allies then tossed Freddy out, leaving only Ramon and TJ Skill in their ways.

Suddenly, before they could touch the two, Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow suddenly ran out of the crowd and assaulted both men with kendo swords. They smashed them really hard with them and threw Poison out of the ring before running back in the crowd.

Spartacus looked angrily and jumped out of the ring, eliminating himself (but didn't seemed to care) and chased after them. This only left TJ Skill, who has been in the match since the start, and Ramon Carribean Cool, who wanted this victory more than anything else.

The crowd chanted: "Let's go, TJ/Go, Ramon!"

After rsting a bit, both last men standing went for it and exchanged blows with all they had. Ramon got the upper hand at first, but TJ fought back with a Backflip Kick on top of his head.

He then went to hit the Skill Clash, but Ramon slipped behind him and applied his X-Backstabber. He then threw him out, but TJ held and landed on the apron.

Ramon charged to knock him off, but TJ hit him with his shoulder in the stomach and forced him out on the apron. They started exchanging slow blows, every time, it seemed they were going to fall out of the ring.

Suddenly, TJ Superkicked Ramon's head and everybody was sure that he would fall, but he held on the ropes at the last possible second. TJ got mad and went for another Superkick, but Ramon blocked his foot and pushed him really hard into the steel pose which caused him to fall out of the ring.

DING! DING! DING!

"Here's the winner of the 2018 Ultra Rumble Match, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

The crowd cheered super loudly for the young Portorican who seemed shocked. He got back in the ring and stumbled on his knees as he cried in joy and lifted his arms in victory. The crowd chanted: "You deserve it!"

"HE DID IT! RAMON WON THE MATCH! I KNEW IT!" Joey screamed in excitation.

"That was awesome! I agree with this crowd: Ramon totally deserved it. Though I'd like to congratualte TJ Skill too: he was in the match for what? 1 hour and 20 minutes?" Bobby added.

"That's true. But right now, it's Ramon's moment and I wish him the best of luck at Eternal Glory! That was UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies and gentlemen: thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"

The show ended with Ramon celebrating under the cheers as confettis exploded all around...


End file.
